User blog:LeeHatake93/My Artwork and Other Stuff
This article is mainly to be used as a gallery of my various fanart and other images I've edited or created. The Crossover Game Artwork for my massive crossover, The Crossover Game. This ranges from character selection screens to screenshots from "story mode", as well as website pictures. Sora Bettle.png|Sora on the Smash Bros and PlayStation All-Stars websites. He would be added as DLC to both games through The Crossover Game Shooters.png|A loading screen depicting John Marston meeting Erron Black Jason GTA.png|An example of the story mode, as told through the fighting game engine of The Crossover Game. Here, we see Jason Voorhees stalking Trevor Philips and Michael de Santa Infamous Stuffs.png SMASH STARS BABY.png Epilogue.png GT Goku.png Narusuke.png Evolve.png Boruto and Sarada.png Gosuke and Nageta Sprited.png Age.png Boruto Naruto Jacket.png Brawl Legends Loading Screen.png Natto Namikaze.png TCG GBADSPSPPSV Logo.png Renders Various renders that I made, or asked others to render for me. Hero Cole.png Delsin Hero.png Delsin Evil.png Fetch4.png Smash Bros Taglines These posters don't represent my wishlist for Smash Bros. On the contrary, they represent the roster to The Crossover Game, my super massive crossover fighting game. (It expands beyond the fighting game genre, but I mainly create artwork for it as a fighting game). MeHatake93.png|The SoulCalibur V version of myself joins the battle! Scorpified.png|Scorpion GETS OVER HERE! Starkiller Smash.png|Starkiller UNLEASHES THE FORCE! Manga Lee.png|My OC from my original Naruto comic series joins the battle. Lee Game.png|The reboot version of Lee, from his own series, joins the battle. Goku again bro.png|Goku HAS A GENERIC TAGLINE! (couldn't think of anything else, sadly) Clem Smash.png|Clementine STRUGGLES TO SURVIVE! Yeah, I'll probably have a lot of generic sounding taglines for the characters in this gallery Sprites Many sprites that I've made for various projects. Trainer Bro.png ORAS Brendan.png ORAS Sprites.png Bigger Sprites.png Kevin Butler VS.png Spike vs PaRappa again.png Radec vs Dan.png Kratos vs Tooth.png Kat vs Emmett.png Jak vs Ratchet again.png Isaac vs Zeus.png Fat Princess vs Bad Cole.png Drake vs Sly.png Delsin vs Joel.png Dart vs Rudy.png Dante vs Nariko.png Cole vs Raiden again.png Cats vs Heihachi.png Big D vs Sackboy.png Polygon Man VS.png Pokemon VS Screens This gallery contains various fake VS Screens in the style of Pokemon XY. I have to admit, I'm a bit obsessed with this project. I haven't added an army of fake screens yet, but I may end up doing so. Ash XY.png|He wouldn't be much of a challenge Blue XY.png|The biggest ace-hole rival in the series Red XY.png|The legendary Kanto champion, himself Ethan.png|The famous champion of Johto and Kanto Brendan.png|The reboot design of Hoenn's champ Lucas.png|Sinnoh's champion, in his winter clothing Touya.png|I can't believe he lost to Iris. How can his dragon-slaying Lucario lose to her dragons? Oh wait, this is the official character, not my trainer from White. Nate.png|Hands down, my favorite trainer in the series. His hair is simply amazing, not to mention the fact that he stars in every single PokeStars produced film. Michael XD.png|The second Pokemon snatcher and tamer of Shadow Lugia. I wish Gale of Darkness would get a sequel since a remake would be redundant in my case. Michael.png|Another Michael? Wait, he's not a Pokemon trainer! Franklin.png|If Young Maylay and Shawn Fonteno are cousins in real life, I wonder if CJ and Franklin could be related? Well, if they lived in the same universe, that is. Trevor.png|Pretty sure he'd kill your Pokemon and eat them if he ever ventured into Kalos. Niko.png|I still wonder what happened to him in GTA V. Lester said he went quiet. Either he died or gave up his life of crime to help Roman raise his kid? Who knows? Drake GA.png|Uncharted: Golden X and Pokemon: Abyss Y. Or, you know, insert clever crossover title here. Boxarts For various game ideas, sequels, and parodies. Crossover Game.png Crossover Game2.png Crossover Boxart.png Walkin Dead.png PSASBR PS4 Version.png TLoU Vita.png Vita_Combat_Racing.png Vitamous.png|They really need to make an inFamous for Vita. inFamous Collection.png|With news of Uncharted: The Nathan Drake Collection leaked last night and officially revealed this morning, this HAS to be the next remastered collection for PS4. inFamous is just as huge as Uncharted. Vita Two Souls.png Vita Storm.png Vitalution.png Vita_Impact.png Vita_Calibur_V.png Vita_Calibur_Sword.png Vita_Destiny_HD.png Vita Blast 2.png Raging Blast Collection.png Vita_Sword.png Vita May Cry.png Vita Saints.png Vita Tranformers.png Xbox_Ninj_5.png Wii U Calibur Online.png Wii U Revolution.png|I make this one a lot. Still, I really like the design of this game's coverart Stadium 3.png 3DS_Sword.png 3DS Hyrule.png 3DS Storm.png|As I said, I make this one a lot. I'm not gonna worry about uploading my PS4/Xbox One cover for it, but yeah, I've made this one for basically every modern console now Ultimate Ninja Anthology.png Injustice 2.png Miiverse Drawings Various drawings I've made on Miiverse, either out of boredom or as a joke. advertising.png|A poster for Wreck-It Ralph 2 Another one is a mew.png|A drawing of Mewtwo and his Y Mega-volution. Both of them dude.png|A drawing of Mewtwo and Lucario My first post.png|My very first post on Miiverse, a drawing of Yveltal Battle timedede.png|Mega Man vs Sonic Bosses again.png|My drawing of the Smash bros bosses Bite.png|A drawing of my Mii being bitten by a Mii from MKTV in Mario kart 8 Battle for real.png|My personal Mii facing off against a buff Luigi Awesome logo.png|My support for an All-Stars and Smash Bros crossover Buff Rat.png|Youngster Joey and his Mega Rattata Da Mii Bra.png|My drawing of a Mii months before the Mii Fighters were revealed Dat Lugia.png|A drawing of Lugia I made when I was still new to Miiverse Cool.png|A Naruto and Goku fusion I drew in response to a post. I can't remember the post though. Fusion Smereds.png|A Mario and Sonic fusion, for whatever reason I drew it. Gaem weeege.png|Mr. Game & Weegee! Everyt time.png|A picture of Luigi drawn to represent a series of Youtube videos Dude I Drew N.png|Amazingly, this was mt very first attempt at drawing N. Hand drawn AZ.png|Drew this when PokeBank finally launched Hoenn vs Kalos.png|Drew this when Pokemon ORAS was revealed Majora remakedsds.png|A poster for a Majora's Mask remake Link items.png|Toon Link with many symbols referencing my various Zelda-related games Link twiceded.png|I went a little crazy with Link drawings when I got my Wii U. Link batterere.png|Toon Link vs Young Link I want one.png|If Frank West can get Mega Man armor, why can't Snake? Lucario returned.png|Drew this when Lucario was revealed for Smash bros Linkario.png|Mario fused with Link vs a Villager Pokemon Trainer Mario Sdaiyan.png|After seeing all the Goku posts, I posted a Super Mario picture Miihatake atagain.png|Another drawing of my personal Mii Mario's realization.png|Mario's reaction when he realizes why Bowser always kidnaps Peach missno.png|Missingno really should be made into a real Pokemon Mortal Smash Bors.png|Scorpion for Smash Bros, made sometime last year. My favorite.png|Kat vs Rosalina. I think the two would be great friends Naruteldo.png|Naruto characters in Wind Waker's art style. nother weegee.png|My awesome Luigi Oaks serial.png|If Professor Oak were in Smash Bros RDRvGTAV.png|John Marston vs Trevor Phillips, a recent drawing of mine really no diea.png|A random drawing of Smash Bros items Rosalina drewed.png|My first drawing of Rosalina Smash Stars.png|J-Stars vs Smash Bros SmashStation.png|Sly Cooper vs Lucario Toon Link drewed.png|Another drawing of Link Trainedededededede.png|A random Pokemon drawing Training ainersered.png|Three of my favorite trainers UDS Dude.png|The Nintendo UDS! Unova confiremd.png|My poster for Unova Trainers if they were in Smash Bros Weegee times.png|A random Luigi I drew after getting Mario Kart 8 Wario Number 56.png|My drawing of Wario Zero Link.png|Someone asked for a Zero Suit Link and I delivered. I couldn't help but color it in. ZL.png|A post that I saw and decided to edit. Omega vs Y.png|A recent Miiverse drawing of mine Vsj.png Katinnia.png Drawings Various drawings for a variety of different things, including PSASBR and The Crossover Game. Curds.png Fusions.png Fused.png Pokemon Drawings.jpg Comic 2.png Comic 1.png Reanimation.png J-Stars Fusions.png Crossovers A gallery of crossover things that I'd create in The Crossover Game, as well as boxarts for games on consoles that they'd never appear on. Z GTA.png Z Redemption.png Smash Stars again.png PS4 & Vita Round 2.png PS3Round 2.png Dead Vita.png Vita Smash.png PSxN Match-Up.png Storm.png Sutomu.png Category:Blog posts